It's Not Rocket Science
by xlostinmyownworldx
Summary: This is a collection of slightly related drabbles for KomuixOc. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED! Hope you all enjoy. Rated M for future drabbles with limes and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm starting a new story…again. But I really like this one and hopefully all of you will too. It's a Komui love story, simply because I believe that it's about time that the lovable Chief got some love in return. In this story Komui is 23 about to turn 24, 4 years older than the main character Hallinel who is 19 turning 20. This story doesn't really follow the path of the anime/manga that much but does do along the same lines and the major events are still the same.

Summary: After an extended absence from head quarters, Hallinel has finally returned. What happens when the Superior Officer and Head of the Science Department, Komui Lee, realizes that the young girl that was sent on a 3 year long mission is no longer the brace-faced teenager she was when she left, but a beautiful, independent woman, that's determined to succeed. KomuixOC.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own D. Gray-Man no matter how much I wish I did

Claimer: I do however own Hallinel and the plot to this story

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapter 1: Halli's return**

**Komui's P.O.V**

I was in my lab putting the finishing touches on my latest invention, the Komui-Cleaner! It would zip around through the exorcists, scientists, and finders rooms cleaning at the speed of light, all the while being stylishly attired in one of my devilishly good looking hats. It could handle anything from the smallest speck of dust to the biggest, nastiest burnt scorch marks. It could even clean their clothes.

I stepped back from my creation admiring it. Suddenly Reever ran into the room looking excited, which was odd to say the least. I beamed at him and opened my mouth to tell him about how great my newest creation was but he cut me off.

"Sir, you have to come quickly!" Reever exclaimed slightly out of breath from running. I raised my eyebrow and took a sip from my coffee mug.

"What's going on Reever? Why are you so excited?" I asked, leaning back against the metal counter lightly.

"Hallinel just got back! We're all going to meet her at the doors." He said as he glanced back behind him at some of the other members of the science department that had stopped.

I looked up at the ceiling trying to remember who Hallinel was and to put a face with a name. It finally clicked in my mind and I smiled. Hallinel Pierceson, age 15, looks: short mousy brown hair, braces, freckles, and the cutest little nose the world has ever seen. Well that's how she looked when she left 3 years ago for a mission.

I clapped my hands excitedly (after putting his precious Lavi-rabbit mug down of course), and smiled widely.

"My dearest friend has finally returned now has she? What are we still doing here? Let's get going!" I said and ran out of the room quickly, leaving a large trail of dust behind me.

**With Hallinel**

Anger. That's all I felt as I ever so slowly climbed up the side of the sheer cliff that the Black Order was based on. Why was I climbing up the side of a cliff you ask? Well the reason is simple really.

The elevator was broken.

And it had been broken for quiet a while apparently.

Why was I angry though? Once again the answer was simple.

Komui had failed to repair the elevator, after knowing for quiet some time that it was out of order and the elevator was the only way to make it up the cliff without having to climb it by hand. So now I was slowly making my way up the cliff, using my innocence, to make my way upward. The climb was both tedious as well as strenuous.

My muscles ached as I pulled myself up another few feet. I took a quick peek up and saw that I only had another ten feet to go before I was over the cliff top.

**A Few Minutes Later**

I finally crawled over the edge of the cliff and collapsed in utter exhaustion. I laid there for a few more minutes until my breathing returned to normal and I was able to stand up without my legs feeling like jelly.

I looked up at the imposing building that was the head quarters for the Dark Black Religious Order a.k.a the Order. I smiled as I gazed up at it.

I got over my nostalgia and walked to the demon scanner door thingy. (Sorry, I don't remember what it's called and neither does Hallinel. She just calls it that or Doorman.)

I knocked on the knarled old wood twice and called a greeting to Doorman. He instantly opened his eyes and his mouth, yelling at me for calling him a door man. He continued to yell until he realized that it was me. He scanned me quickly and smiled wide as he opened up, allowing me to walk into the entrance hall. I smiled once again and turned to the hallway that led to the Superior Officer's office to give my report but was stopped short by a loud yell of, "WELCOME BACK HALLINEL!" from behind me.

I quickly whirled around to see a large group of exorcist, scientist, and finders all grinning widely at me. My smile quickly grew as I looked at the faces, some familiar and some not. My smile widened, if it was possible, even more as I spotted a mop of wild curly brown hair and swirly glasses standing at the front of the group. I rushed towards the small man and wrapped him in my arms, in a bone crushing hug.

"Cousin Johnny!" I yelled as his arms folded around me.

"Baby cousin! I missed you so much!" He said smiling from ear to ear. I pulled back and pouted at him. "I am NOT a baby Johnny. I'm 19 years old and I'm about to turn 20. I'm almost as old as you." I said my facial expression turning from a pout into a wide smile.

**Komui's P.O.V**

I stood in the back of the crowd starring at the beautiful _woman_ that had just walked through the doors of the Order. I say woman because that's what she was. The short, loud mouthed, freckled; brace-face teenager that I had known to be Hallinel Pierceson was no more. The girl standing before me was tall, long-limbed, elegant, and most definitely not brace-faced. The freckles that had once swarmed her face were now small and gently spattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks giving her an innocent beauty but was counter acted by the seductive upward tilt of her eyes. Her smile lit up her face and made her glow. I reflected on how she looked and realized that she hadn't looked that way since she was nine years old a few years after she came to the order. I had always seen her as that little nine year old even as she grew older and matured.

"Wow, she sure has changed, huh Komui?" Jackson said from beside me. He was gazing appreciatively at her long legs that were exposed due to the shortness of her skirt. A sudden protective feeling swelled up inside of me and I couldn't help but glare slightly at Jackson.

_How can he stare at her like that? He's looking at her as if she were a piece of meat._

"She's not a piece of meat you know. And close your mouth a fly might get in." I snapped at him, my agitation showing slightly.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said, having the grace to at least appear embarrassed. I sighed and turned back to look at Hallinel, only to find that she was glaring murderously at me. I gulped slightly and chuckled nervously, taking a small step back.

"Komui Lee!" She screamed as she marched through the assembled crowd towards me. I smiled nervously and waved.

_Uh oh. This is not good._

**Halli's P.O.V**

I had let go of my cousin and was looking at the group that had come to welcome me back, looking for one person in particular. When I found him, he was turning back from talking to a guy that looked vaguely familiar. Our eyes locked and I glared murderously at him. He stared back at me nervously and I saw him take a small step back.

"Komui Lee!" I screamed, allowing all of my anger at having to climb up the cliff show through. I marched through the crowd gently pushing people out of my way. Komui smiled nervously and waved slightly.

"We-welcome back Hallinel. H-how was your mission?" he asked chuckling nervously. I glared harshly at him and tilted my head down allowing my wavy bangs to fall over my eyes and shadow my face.

"It was just fine, thank you." I said in a deadly calm voice.

Komui gulped and nodded slightly.

"Th-that's good to hear. Is there something I could do for you?" he asked hoping to not get pummeled.

I smirked sinisterly and looked up through my bangs, my normally emerald green eyes burning a dangerous black.

"Is there something you could do? Yes I believe there is." I hissed and pounced on him.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Allen's P.O.V**

We finally got back to head quarters. Lavi and I were preparing to climb up the side of the cliff when I noticed that the elevator was working again.

"Hey Komui finally got around to fixing the elevator." I said as we walked towards the elevators entrance.

"Yeah. I wonder what made him finally get off his butt and fix it." Lavi said as we rode up to the top of the cliff.

"I don't know but I'm grateful to whatever did." I said as we stepped off and walked inside the order.

"You're welcome then." Said a girl I had never seen before. She was standing in the hallway that led to the science department and Komui's office.

I raised my eyebrow and was about to ask who she was when she suddenly pounced on Lavi.

"Lavi!" she screamed as she clung to his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hallinel?! Is that you? No wonder Komui fixed the elevator if you're here. When did you get back?" Lavi asked as they took a step back and the girl named Hallinel let go of him. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"You bet it's me. Hallinel Pierceson, at your service. And to answer your question, I got back a few hours ago."

I raised my eyebrows at her. She was tall…or at least taller than me. She had dark brown wavy hair, emerald green eyes and she was wearing an exorcist's jacket except hers was cropped and had sleeves that went down slightly passed her wrist. She was wearing a skirt with tattered edges and had a cape thing coming off the back that was also tattered at the edges. She had on short ankle boots that looked like they might have a dagger in the toe. Her long brown hair was held up in a pony tail by a large green bow and her wavy bangs hung down framing her heart shaped face. She had a large halberd strapped to her back and I was guessing that it was her innocence. It had a large broad edged blade on one end and a crescent shaped blade with a hook on the other end. The staff was a light leaf green.

While I had been studying her, she had been looking at me too.

"Lavi, it's rude not to introduce your friends and fellow exorcists." She lightly reprimanded Lavi, not looking away from me. She held her hand out for me to shake. I reached out with my normal hand and shook hers.

"My name is Hallinel Pierceson as I said and you must be the famed Allen Walker." She told me. I was slightly surprised that she knew who I was. I nodded my head, silently confirming that what she said was right. Then I said,

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled nicely at me. "Very polite. That's a good quality."

I smiled at her. She seemed nice and Lavi obviously liked her, so I decided that she was okay.

I turned to Lavi and held up the mission report forms we had picked up along the way.

"I'll go turn these in to Komui. I'll catch up with you later." I said to Lavi then turned toward Hallinel. "It was nice to meet you Hallinel." I said politely. She smiled again and said, "The same to you Allen and you can call me Halli. Everyone else does." I nodded and headed to Komui's office.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Okey-dokey artichokey! That was the first chapter of my newest story, **It's Not Rocket Science. **I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but not flames!

-xlostinmyownworldx


	2. wonderful mornings

Okay so last chapter I realized that I made a lot of time line mistakes. Halli is 18 turning 19 and Komui is 23. The mini flashback that Komui has is of the last time he saw her when she was 15, but he always remembers her as being the 9 year that he met the first day she came. So I hope that cleared that up.

And I've decided to make this story a series of slightly related drabbles of Komui and Hallinel leading up to them getting together in the last chapters and possibly starting a life together outside of the order. I think it would make it easier for me to write.

Disclaimer: don't own -Man though I wish I did

Enjoy!

525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252

Hallinel's P.O.V

It had been a week since I had come back and things seemed to be back to normal. Yuu was being emo, Lavi was annoying Yuu, Allen was being cute and polite, Komui was being crazy with his inventions and Jerry was cooking up a storm in the kitchens. They had thrown me a welcome back party the second night that I was back and I had a blast.

_~Flashback~_

_The music was pumping in the cafeteria as everyone (except for Yuu of course; cute lil emo) was dancing and drinking punch. I was on the dance floor having a great time swaying my hips to the music when I felt someone grab my hips from behind and start dancing with me. I turned my head slightly and saw that it was Komui. He was smiling down at me, not seeming to notice the close proximity of our bodies. I blushed lightly but played it off as being flushed from dancing. _

_Komui leaned down so that I could feel his breath on my neck. _

"_Having a good time, Halli?" he breathed into my ear. I shivered slightly and nodded; putting on a nonchalant smile._

"_I'm having a great time thanks" I said back smiling up at him. He lowered his head down closer to mine and nuzzled my cheek slightly._

"_That's good." He breathed out his hot breath sending electric shocks down my spine. I smiled and pressed closer to him. He nuzzled my cheek again, bringing his lips closer to mine then suddenly pulling away. I pouted and looked up at him questioningly. Komui shook his head smiled and backed up two spaces._

"_It's good to have you back Hallie." And with that he disappeared into the crowd._

_~End Flashback~_

I lied in my bed a little while longer thinking about the party.

_Why was I blushing? It's not like I _like _Komui. I mean come on; he's nice but I'm…not attracted to him…right? _

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock resounded off my door. I looked over but didn't bother to get up too open the door.

"Come in" I called as I sat up, my long hair falling to cover my rather revealing pajama tank top.

Komui walked into the room holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. I blushed as he took in my half-dressed form.

"Wh-what's up, Komui? You need something?" I asked as I tried to regain my composure. Komui smirked at me and walked over to my bed, handing me one of the cups.

"I just thought I'd bring you some coffee to wake you up this morning." He said as he subtly gazed at my exposed arms and shoulders, appreciating the firmed toned-ness of my muscles. I blushed deeper but smiled.

"Thanks Komui. It was nice of you to bring me some. I really appreciate it." I said as I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and I think I saw a small bit of pink on his cheeks.

Komui nodded his head and accepted my thanks. We talked for a while before he had to go back to his office and 'work' and I had to get dressed for the day.

That's how we spent our mornings, from then on out.

What wonderful mornings.

525252525252525252525252525252525252552552525252525252525525252525525252

Okay so here's the next part to my KomuixOc drabbles. Hope you all liked it and special thanks to **Khoi**! Thank you so much for your nice review!


End file.
